Isabella and the pauper
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: When a girl that looks exactly like Isabella moves to danville, phineas falls in love with her. But when sally says that she likes ferb and not phineas, Isabella and sally decide to switch places. What will happen when phineas and ferb find out though?
1. Chapter 1

I just realized that on Tuesday is my fanfic anniversary! So because I'm SO exited (I really am!) I am gonna make a simple happy anniversary story. First, this is just a party I guess. So this is my anniversary story! Yay!

* * *

Isabella was walking down the street. She was probably heading to phineas and ferb's house after the long day of fireside girl stuff. Just then she decided to take a short cut through the school's yard.

Suddenly, she had an erge to look up. When she did, Isabella saw a girl. Not just any girl though, a girl that looked exactly like her. The girl was looking at a piece of paper and was looking confused. The only diffrence between them would be that the girl had a slightly brighter shade of pink for her dress. When the girl saw Isabella her jaw dropped open.

"You look exactly like me!" They both said.

"This is so wired," Again they said at he same time. The two girls even sounded alike. The girl smiled.

"My name is Sally, what's yours?" The girl asked.

"My name's Isabella." Isabella answered. Then she looked at the piece of paper that sally dropped. "What's that?" She asked. Sally looked down and saw the paper.

"I moved here yesterday." Sally said sadly. "But when I out for a walk today, I couldn't find my way back home." Sally smiled at Isabella. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure," Isabella said, "Lets see it." Sally smiled bigger and handed the paper to Isabella. When Isabella read it, her jaw dropped open. "That's Phineas's next door address." She gasped.

"So," Sally said hopefully, "Do you think you could help me?" Isabella nodded, but her jaw was still wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that on Tuesday is my fanfic anniversary! So because I'm SO exited (I really am!) I am gonna make a simple happy anniversary story. First, this is just a party I guess. So this is my anniversary story! Yay!

* * *

"So this is the way to my house?" Sally asked. Isabella nodded. Sally smiled and looked towards phineas and ferb's house. "Who lives there?" Sally asked.

"The most adorablest person Earth," Isabella said like she was in love. Sally giggled a little and Isabella turned to her with a hurt expression on her face. "What?" Isabella demanded.

"I think he's cute too," Sally admited. There was a short pause.

"I'm talking about the red head." Isabella said firmly.

"I'm talking about the cutest, sweetest boy ever," Sally sighed.

"I'm talking about the red head." Isabella repeated.

"The red head? Eww." Sally scoffed, and made Isabella throw up a little when sally said eww, "I am talking about the green haired one." Isabella's jaw dropped open.

"How can someone who looks so much like me, be so diffrent than me?" Isabella asked herself. "Hey," Isabella started to ask sally, "Do you want to meet them?"

Sally's face lit up, "Oh my god yes!" She cheered.

"Come on, they're probably outside right now." Isabella started to lead the way. Sally gave a little squeal then followed her to the backyard gate to phineas and ferb's backyard.

Sally's jaw dropped open when she saw what the boys were making. "Oh my gosh," She gasped. Isabella smiled at her reaction and moved past her calmly.

"Hey phineas," Isabella said, "watcha doin?" Phineas stared down the huge ballroom that him and ferb were building.

"We decided to build a ballroom today!" Phineas announced proudly. Then he focused on sally, and gasped. "Who's she?" He asked with delight. Phineas smiled the way Isabella usually does to phineas.

"That's Sally," Isabella introduced. She was obviously getting jealous, and the small smirk sally gave her didn't help. "She just moved here." Phineas came down and shook sally's hand.

"I'm phineas," He told her with an 'in love' grin on his face. Sally gave a soft smile to him. "And ferb is inside fixing things up." Isabella rolled her eyes on how calm sally was.

"Can you believe on similar we look?" Isabella asked trying to get phineas's attention. Phineas studied sally then Isabella.

"Nope," Phineas disagrred, "don't see it." Isabella growled and pulled sally away from phineas.

"I think sally wants to go home now," Iasabella said firmly, then nudged sally to not say anything.

"I think he likes me," sally bragged when they were heading down the driveway.

"I wish I was you right now," Isabella growled.

"You can if we switch places," Sally suggested. "We look completely the same except that we have diffrent colored dresses. I bet phineas and ferb wouldn't know the diffrence."

Isabella's face lit up with glee, "Can we?" she begged "You would get ferb and I would get phineas, it's a perfect plan!" Sally thought it over.

"Ok, sure." sally agreed shaking isabella's hand, sealing the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that on Tuesday is my fanfic anniversary! So because I'm SO exited (I really am!) I am gonna make a simple happy anniversary story. First, this is just a party I guess. So this is my anniversary story! Yay!

* * *

"So do you think we should change dresses now?" Sally asked the next day. They had agreed that sally would meet isabella at her house to get ready before they went to the boys house.

"Yea and we should go over the plan." Isabella suggested. Sally went to the bag that she brought and pulled out a dress that looked almost exactly like isabella's. Isabella went to a closet and pulled out one of her dresses.

"First we change clothes and then I ask out ferb, and you get that red head kid." Sallysaid changing into Isabella's dress.

"Hey!" Isabella spunded like she was hurt.

"Sorry," Sally apologised, "but I don't see why you like him. I mean he is so clueless. He said that I looked nothing like you." Sally was finally in the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like Isabella.

"I don't see why you like ferb," Isabella shot back. The she looked herself in the mirror too. She looked completely like Sally.

"Lets just go," Sally said ending the conversation.

* * *

Sorry I ended it so short. It's just that I wanted some suspense. What if phineas sees through the disguise? What if Phineas changes his mind about sally?

Anyway, If your reading this, go to my profile and vote. (there's tie!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey phineas," Isabella said walking in the boy's backyard.

"Hey sally," Phineas replied to isabella.

"Watcha doin?" Sally asked trying herself to act like Isabella. But before phineas could answer, she went over to ferb who was drilling something. "Hey ferb," She said.

"So phineas," Isabella started to say sitting next to phineas, "I was just wondering if, maybe..." Isabella's voice trailed off. Phineas smiled at her and put his arm around her.

Isabella smiled dreamily. "I f you would like to go out?" She said slowly like she was in love. Phineas grinned.

"O f course I would. You know I love you so much." Phineas answered.

"I'll be right back." Isabella said. She ran over to sally who was about to kiss ferb.

"Come here," She ordered. leading sally to the driveway.

"What do you want, our plan was going perfect!" Sally complained.

"It's about phineas. He doesn't love me, he only loves me. But he doesn't know he loves me because he thinks he's loving you!" Isabella explained.

"That made no sense," Sally said confused.

"I am saying that this isn't right," Isabella said, "he doesn't love. He is only loving me right now because he thinks I'm you. It just makes me feel bad knowing that."

"I know how you feel," Sally comforted, "Ferb only likes me right now because he thinks I'm you."

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Isabella said quietly.

"Well, we still got we wanted right? I think we should keep it. Let them decide what they want." Sally said.

"Oh my gosh," Isabella said blankly.

"What?" sally asked.

"We didn't think this through. The boys could change their minds or they could see through our disguise. We should give this up." Isabella said.

"No, I'm gonna take that chance. I love ferb too much to not take it." Sally said.

* * *

Ok chapter's done. Now, you know how I asked people to vote on my poll because it was a tie? Well know it's another tie! Please vote! Be democratic!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sally can I talk to you?" Phineas asked Isabella when she and sally walked back into the backyard.

"Sure," Isabella replied walking towards him. Phineas sat down on the grass, Isabella did the same.

"Listen sally," Phineas said, "I'm starting to realise that I don't love you. I think I only pretended to love you because you looked like Isabella. I think I was just fighting me feelings. Please forgive me though, I just think that Isabella is better for me."

Phineas took a deep breath. "Now I have to try and steal Isabella from my brother." He sighed glumly.

"You are so clueless aren't you?" Isabella laughed.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked hurtfully.

"I'm Isabella!" She said. Phineas's jaw slammed open.

"W-what?" Phineas asked.

I knew you liked sally okay." Isabella explained, "So I got jealous and sally liked ferb. So we traded places and... and..." Her voice trailed off.

Phineas smiled. "So you did all that just because you like me?" He asked.

Isabella blushed and nodded.

"Well that's perfect!" Phineas said ecitedly. "I can date you and ferb can date sally. It works out perfectly!" Phineas stood up and reached his hand out to Isabella. She giggled and took his hand.

"Lets go tell ferb about how this worked out!" Phineas suggested and went to tell ferb about what happened.


End file.
